How could he
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: Ryan is very upset will he be able to forgive Chad for what he has done? Chyan ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

I am now going to try and write a oneshot fic, I hope it works:)

WARNING: It will be sad, an extremely upset Ryan and a supportive Chad.

**CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

Ryan could not believe it, he had trusted him and he went and said something as hurtful as that. It was completely unbelievable, preposterous, beyond belief and whatever else closely related to that. But he could not stop the feelings he had for the boy, he loved him.

Ryan stood crying, he didn't know what to feel, he felt lost though he was standing in his beloved theatre, his home-away-from-home. But right now it didn't feel like that.

Then he heard the door burst open. Ryan looked up to see Chad standing in the door way a look of horror on his face.

Ryan felt like running away, but his body would not obey. So he stood a still as stone as Chad cautiously approached. Chad looked extremely sorry and regretful as he walked up to Ryan, who was standing in the middle of the stage giving Chad a cold glare with his tear streaked face.

"Ry, I am so sorry." He uttered softly stoping in front of Ryan.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ryan yelled in his face turning to walk the other way.

Chad stopped him by grabbing his fore arm and spinning him back around to face him. Ryan looked terrible in a captivating way that made him look ever so irresistible. Chad saw how upset he was, Ryan looked as if he would burst in to tears at any moment and never stop crying.

Chad squeezed Ryan to his chest holding him tight as the pale boy broke in his arms, crying like there was no tomorrow. Chad had to fix this because it was pretty much his fault Ryan was like this.

"Hey now it's alright (kiss). It's going to be ok. Just let it all out (kiss)."Chad whispered faintly kissing him on the top of his head every so often.

At first Ryan tried to struggle out of Chad's grip but he was too weak, and tired, and just needed someone to be close too. As he collapsed in Chad's arms crying like the world was coming to an end.

Ryan felt so betrayed but so lovingly towards the slightly taller boy. Ryan had to confront him about what he did.

"W-why?" He choked out between sobs. "Why did you do it?"

"I am so sorry Ry I didn't mean to do it, I swear." Chad replied hugging him back to his already sopping wet T-shirt.

"I-it isn't fair."

"I know, I know. Oh Ryan I love you so much I can't believe I did something so hurtful to you." Chad said mentally beating himself.

"Y-you what?" Ryan asked looking up at the darker boy.

"I love you." Chad answered staring into Ryan's baby blue eyes with a sense of wanting and needing.

Ryan looked him over then back up to his eyes. Chad's hand that was holding the back of Ryan's head moved to grasp his chin with a strong finger pulling Ryan's lips closer to his own. Ever so slowly their lips brushed creating the most passionate kiss of all time as they wrapped their arms around each other.

When they at last stoped for a breath, their foreheads leaning lovingly against each other, Chad cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"So am I forgiven?"

How could Ryan say no. "Yes, you are."

**CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN**

Well what did you guys think? I know it was a tad short but oh well. Please review

Love -x-o-x-JatDandHSM2-x-o-x-


	2. details

OK EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! Ok so no one knows what happened between Chad and Ryan, well I didn't either :( So I thought this up and think it would work so yeah. Here it goes.

Well… Ryan told Chad that he liked him and Chad said he likes Ryan too, but he was going out with Taylor and he didn't really like her anymore and he thought he might dump her, then she finds out and KISSES Chad right in front of Ryan, ON PURPOSE! So Ryan gets upset and runs off. (That is how much he LOVED Chad!) And Chad dumps Taylor there and then and runs after Ryan, and well you know the rest.

Good or what? Please let me know what you thought, badly written but oh well you get it.


End file.
